simon snow fanfiction
by Laz23
Summary: simon snow parody


Pénélope entre dans la pièce. Simon est occupé à l'écriture d'une recette.

-Tu es en train d'imaginer la potion pour le cours de transformation de demain?

-Non!

Penelope s'approche de lui.

-Que fait-tu alors?

-J'imagine une recette pour notre pique-nique en amoureux de cet après-midi.

Ses petits yeux en forme d'amendes s'illuminent de joie.

-Oh que tu es mignon! Quelle belle surprise mon chéri.

Elle s'apprêtait à l'enlacer de tout son amour, lorsque le petit rigolo montra son vrai visage.

-Mais non, je rigole! dit-il en ricanant.

Le visage de Pénélope s'assombrit instantanément. Au lieu de l'enlacer, elle lui assène un gentil coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Tu es vraiment drôle tu sais, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique en se croisant les bras et en affichant un visage boudeur.

Simon reprend son air sérieux.

-Désolé bébé, mais il me fallait rire un peu, car ce travail est d'un ennui mortel.

-C'est toi qui m'ennuie, lui rétorque-t-elle.

Au même moment, Baz fait irruption dans la pièce. Ni Snow ni Pénélope n'y prêtent attention.

-Ouhh! Il y a de la tension dans l'air ici. Une autre chicane de couple on dirait.

-Hey la chauve-souris. On ne t'a pas sonné, dit Pénélope à l'audition du mot ''couple'' d'un ton de voix qui trahit une petite joie dissimulée derrière sa frustration du moment.

Un mot qui lui rappelle sa toute nouvelle situation qu'elle est si fière d'avoir obtenue. Simon Snow étant un jeune homme des plus convoité.

Baz ricane face à cette attaque qu'il juge enfantine.

-Madame a ses règles on dirait. Fait attention! Tu sais à quel point les vampires adorent le sang.

-Mais tu es vraiment dégueulasse toi!

Elle prend ses affaires et détale à toute vitesse.

-Appelle moi plus tard Simon! qu'elle crie une fois la porte fermée derrière elle.

-Bon enfin débarrassés de cette gamine.

Simon ne prête gère attention à ce commentaire sournois d'apparence, trop concentré sur l'écriture de la recette de sa concoction magique.

-En tout cas, dit Baz en soupirant, voilà la queue de bébé dragon dont tu avais besoin. C'est le dernier ingrédient je crois. J'ai failli y laisser ma peau pour me procurer celui-là. Sa maman n'était pas vraiment contente je t'avouerais, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, qui pour on ne sait quelle raison sont calcinés.

Snow sort une baguette de ses poches et prononce une incantation. Un trou menant vers une autre dimension s'ouvre dans le mur faisant face à son bureau. Des images provenant de la nuit précédente commencent à défiler devant ses yeux.

-Voyons voir ton combat face au dragon. J'ai besoin d'un peu de divertissement.

Baz se met à bégayer.

-Mais, mais, mais, mais comment arrives-tu à faire ça? C'est incroyable s'écrie-il.

Snow ne dit pas un mot et donne des petits coups de baguette pour faire avancer le temps dans le trou spatiotemporel qu'il vient de créer. Il s'arrête au moment précis où Baz pénètre dans l'entre du dragon.

On le voit dans une grotte, éclairée par la lumière de la lune, dans laquelle un large trou dans le plafond fait office d'entrée. Le bébé dragon dort dans un coin. Baz regarde aux alentours à la recherche de sa mère.

« Elle est surement sortie chasser. Ne perdons pas de temps. » Il sort sa baguette spécialement conçue pour les vampires, car elle possède un embout dans lequel il peut ranger de la crème solaire pouvant lui servir en cas d'urgence, afin de protéger sa peau sensible face aux rayons UV. Il vise le petit dragon en prononçant l'incantation suivante: « Mortulus dragolus! » ce qui tue le dragon instantanément. Au même moment, on entend au loin le rugissement de sa mère en furie. Son instinct maternel l'ayant prévenue qu'un malheur venait de frapper son petit. Baz coupe la queue, la met dans son sac à dos et enjambe son balai pour s'envoler loin du danger qui s'approche de lui à toute vitesse.

Le voilà bien haut dans les airs filant à toute allure. Se croyant à l'abri de tout danger, Baz se met à chanter.

« Moi Baz

Le vampire sorcier

Je suis prêt à braver tous les dangers

Pour gagner le cœur de celui que j'ai décidé d'aimer

Un amour impossible diront certains

Aussi impossible que l'existence des vampires et sorciers

Mais que faire de leurs pensées

Seul mon amour pour lui

A le droit d'exister. »

Simon Snow exhibe un petit sourire en coin, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il continue de regarder ces clichés du passé.

-Regarde attentivement, ça devient intéressant, dit Baz fièrement.

Les images dans le trou spatiotemporel le présentent en train de chanter quand tout d'un coup un jet de flemmes passe proche de le calciner. Il en tombe presque de son balai. La mère dragon l'a retrouvé. On le voit manœuvrer habilement pour éviter les innombrables jets de flemmes qu'elle lance en sa direction.

« Il faut vraiment que je l'aime ce Snow pour risque ma vie pour lui. »

Il appuie sur l'accélérateur, distance le dragon quelque peu et sort sa baguette.

-Mortulus Dragulus, s'écrit-il en direction du danger.

Le trou spatiotemporel se referme sur lui-même. Simon Snow se lève, sort son téléphone de ses poches et compose un numéro.

-Pénélope! Oui c'est moi. Je sais que cela ne se fait pas vraiment par téléphone.

Snow arrête de parler. On entend la respiration de Pénélope s'accélérer à l'autre bout du fil.

-Je te quitte!

Elle éclate en sanglots.


End file.
